


dense

by neverlasting



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlasting/pseuds/neverlasting
Summary: Peter's patience is starting to run thin with Sandersand always needing Lara Jean's help.





	dense

**Author's Note:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:  
> A Drabble where Lara jean has been hanging out with josh more because he’s going through a hard time and peter is jealous because he thinks she’s into him again

“I mean, I just don’t understand why he’s always at your place.”

“His mom just started dating someone new.  He says it’s weird to be home.”

Peter scowled and pressed his face against her stomach.  “Like it isn’t weird to be at your ex-girlfriend’s house?  Spending time with her family?  What does Margot have to say about him coming around?”

Lara Jean didn’t know what to say.  She felt like they had this conversation a dozen times.  She didn’t understand why he had such a problem with Josh since they’ve made their peace earlier in the year, and yeah, maybe it _was_ a little awkward for Josh and Margot to be around each other, but Margot was at college and she still asked about him in passing.  She didn’t begrudge him moving on and Lara Jean just knew she didn’t want them to cut him out completely of their lives.  “Nothing.  He’s still our neighbor _and_ he’s a family friend.”

“Doesn’t he dorm at UVA now though?”

“Yeah, but,” she sighed, “Look, he’s going through a tough time okay.  Him and Liza just broke up and he’s pretty upset over how it ended.”

Peter peaked up from his spot, an annoyed grimace still planted on his face.  “They weren’t dating that long were they?”

Lara Jean counted the months in her head.  “No, they weren’t.  Maybe two or three months?”

Peter rolled his eyes, “He can’t be that upset then.”

“You don’t know that!”

“I do!  If he was really that upset, he would be trying to figure out why they broke up instead of hanging out with his ex’s siblings.”

“We’re his _friends_.”

“He has other friends, doesn’t he?  Like, I don’t know, Lara Jean.  It’s just kind of weird that you say that he’s all broken up over being dumped, but every time I see him around he’s perfectly fine and spinning you and Kitty around like he’s having the time of his life.  Shouldn’t he be more worried about classes or some shit?  It’s like, exam season isn’t it?”

“He just had his midterms!”

“See, why do you even know that?”

Incredulously, “Because he told me?  He’s my friend, Peter, we talk.”  She stopped running her fingers through his hair.  “Why is this such a problem now?  I thought you were okay with him.”

“I’m never going to be okay with the guy who kissed my girlfriend.”

Disbelievingly, “Are you _jealous?_ ”

“Of _Sandersand_?” he scoffed.  “Why would I be jealous of him?”

“I don’t know, because you just brought up something that’s so in the past I don’t even think about it.”

“Oh, you don’t think about it.”

Seriously, she looked into his eyes.  “No, I don’t, because one, it’s the worst kiss I’ve ever had pushed on me that I actively block it from my memories, and two, I have a _boyfriend_.  One that I love very much even when he's being a jealous jerk.”  Lara Jean looked at him expectantly, like she expected him to finally get what she was trying to say.

Contritely, Peter mumbled, “Sorry, I just, I don’t like him eating up our time together.”  He squeezed his arms around her waist.

Lara Jean sighed again, but this time it was more relaxed.  “Yeah, well, I don’t like him eating up our time either, but he’s still my friend.  My _friend_ who I do not have any romantic feelings towards.  One that doesn’t understand why his ex-girlfriend might have a problem with him coming by and talking to his ex’s sisters.”

“Really?”

“Really,” she repeated before cheekily smiling, “I don’t know if he’s as dense as you are.”

“ _Me_?”

“Yeah, well, you currently have your girlfriend alone on her couch after said girlfriend finally got her _friend_ to go home.  Said girlfriend’s father is also working late and her younger sister is at a sleepover.” 

Peter looked up hopefully at his girlfriend.

She raised an eyebrow, “Like I said, dense.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr @ljscovinsky  
> send me more prompts?


End file.
